Reader x Devil Mercy
by Angel of Praxia
Summary: A reader POV fic where they die and go to hell; meeting the Devil herself. She agrees to let you return to reality with your life and soul intact; but at what cost? It's more intimate than one might think. Rated M for sexual stuff. Light femdom; the reader's gender isn't implied, but has male genitalia. Also doesn't break immersion with stuff like (Y/N) and such.


_Heat._

 _Crackling flames._

 _Broken doors._

 _Shattered windows._

 _A gun; pointed to your head._

 _Darkness._

Your eyes snapped open as you shot upwards. The first thing you reached for was your forehead. Recalling what you just saw; or dreamed, maybe?

Thankfully, your head was fine. No sort of scars, wounds, nothing. You flexed your hands; it felt like you'd been asleep for a _long_ time. Your bones were cryptic as you shifted off the stone you were lying on.

 _Wait... stone?_

You were indeed on some sort of rectangular brick; large enough to fully support your entire body. It was dark red in nature; and it seemed to have several scorch marks on various locations.

A quick inspection of your surroundings, and...

"Where the hell am I?" You wonder out loud.

You were in a cavern comprised of a dark crimson rock; not entirely unlike the one you sat upon. Stalagmites gre from the floor and hanged from the ceiling. Behind them, flames crackled; incinerating anything they touched. Thankfully, they seemed to be contained.

Your train of thought was interrupted by a female voice with a heavy German accent and a demonic ring.

"Funny you should mention Hell..." The disembodied voice spoke from nowhere in particular.

"What? Who are you?" You spun your head in every direction of the circular room; unsure of where to find the potential threat.

"You will find out in time. For now, I want to show you something."

Before you could say anything, the stone bench you sat on began to rumble. Standing up; the stone... _burned to ashes?_

Despite the sheer absurdity of the situation, there was a staircase under it's original resting place.

You made sure to inspect the remainder of the room closely. Seeing no other way out, you bit the bullet and began traversing down the stairs.

As you were going down a seemingly endless staircase, thoughts ran through your head.

 _'Am I dead?' 'How did I die?' 'Is this really Hell? It can't be...'_

After what seemed like an eternity of walking, you finally found solid ground in the pitch black darkness. As if on que, sconces in the long corridor burst into flames; revealing the many doors that decorated the otherwise empty hallway. Seeing nothing but a wall at the end, you looked to your left and opened the first door.

As soon as you touched the scorched golden handle on the door, you an unknown force seized control of your body.

At that moment, an image flashed in front of your eyes; like a lucid dream.

 _You were in some sort of a bed. It seemed more like a cage._

 _You felt strangely smaller than before. Suddenly, a woman approached the bed and picked you up. Her hair was frazzled and messy; she seemed tired._

 _She also looked familiar, but you couldn't quite place it._

 _She began to speak; albeit wearily._

 _"Ugh, you are driving me crazy, kid." She smiled nonetheless as she inserted a bottle into your mouth._

 _Suddenly, the pieces clicked together. That's your mother! What's going on?!_

Then, you were out of the dream just as soon as you were in. You noticed that your hand still lie on the door's handle, and immediately retracted it as if avoiding the bite of a furious animal.

You shifted your gaze towards the door opposite of the one you just touched.

 _'Doesn't seem like I have a choice.'_

After taking a moment to steel yourself, you hesitatingly moved towards the handle.

 _'It won't hurt you. You're just fine, it's just a little weird...'_ You attempted to reassure yourself.

It didn't help much, but it did help a little.

The similar feeling of paralyzation washed over you as your mind went blank and was filled with different thoughts and memories.

 _The breezy wind of a spring day._

 _You could hear someone. Female for sure. Her voice seemed muffled and distant._

 _You opened your eyes and heard her clear as day._

 _"C'mon, I know you can do it!"_

 _You turned to the voice behind you. Definitely mom._

 _You nodded nervously as you took steps toward... a bicycle?_

 _You gripped the handles as you took a seat. The training wheels kept your childlike form from hitting the ground._

 _"Here we go!" Your mother said as she began pushing you._

 _Using your leg strength to cycle the pedals, you began picking up speed before your mother let go. She shouted words of encouragement as you got further away._

 _You went on for a few seconds; unfazed by the world. It was an adrenaline rush in it's prime form._

 _But not even that could have prepared you for the rock you ran over._

 _Your entire body was flung forward; heading facefirst into the asphalt. Before you hit the ground, you returned to reality._

You moved away from the door; rubbing your hand as if it'd been injured. Which is hasn't.

A lot of questions you wanted to ask were answered once you regained conciousness from the second flashback.

"These doors... They're my memories. Life events and key moments." You mused out loud; hoping for an answer from a specific voice...

"That would be correct. If you'd like to waste your time revisiting these moments, then by all means. However, if you simply go to the farthest door, you will find more answers."

At least she's helpful.

You decided to take her advice and went to the end of the hallway. There were easily 100+ doors in here; probably more.

Once you reached the farthest set of doors, you looked to the one on the left. It seemed brand new; the stone was smooth and precisely cut, and the door handle was polished.

You couldn't quite understand why, but this door made you _very_ nervous. A gut feeling washed over you, saying _"This isn't gonna be fun."_

Even more hesitant than previously; you reached towards the handle. Nothing good could come from this. It took considerably more effort to face the fear that welled up inside you.

Eventually, you did it. As soon as your fingers felt warm metal, you were immediately sent into a daydream.

Except this one wasn't from your eyes. It was simply just a view from above.

 _You could see yourself in your house. It seemed like some sort of celebration. A birthday, perhaps? Was it yours? You couldn't remember._

 _That idea was scrapped when you saw the glittery paper that adorned the wall; adequately displaying the current year that had just begun._

 _New Year's._

 _You and your family were simply enjoying the special time of year like anyone else. Snacks, alchoholic beverages; the usual stuff. It was good fun._

 _It was just a few minutes until the clock struck twelve; indicating the beginning of the new year. Everyone's joyful conversations were interrputed by a hard knock on the door._

 _"I'll get it." You said as you rose from your seat. Walking over to the door, you didn't suspect a thing. Who would?_

 _The first thing you saw when you opened the door were two glowing red lenses. They belonged to a high-tech military helmet._

 _He simply put a gun to your head and said one thing:_

 _ **"Akande sends his regards."**_

 _Darkness._

Regaining control over your body, you stood there; motionless from shock.

It took a few full minutes before you could do anything.

"So... I'm... _dead?"_ It sounded ridiculous to ask.

"Yes... Unfortunate, isn't it?"

A dry chuckle escaped from your mouth.

"That's one way of putting it."

The wall that used to be the end of the corridor suddenly split vertically from the middle. The two halves rumbled and scraped their way into the other walls connecting it, and a dark room could be seen.

Walking into the room, the wall slammed shut behind you as you stepped inside.

Large sconces burst into flames; lighting the area appropriately. They were delayed as the ones closest to you lit first; eventually spreading as the pairs decorating the walkway were set aflame by unknown means; pair by pair.

The walkway wasn't incredibly long, thankfully. Two large fountains could be seen here; each one made from stark obsidian. Instead of the typical water you'd normally see, these sported molten lava that flowed smoothly and slowly.

In between these fountains, however; was a throne comprised of bones of all kinds. On top of this throne was none other than the owner of the voice.

"Yes, you've met a terrible fate; haven't you? I know how you mortals are. Never realizing how much you cared for what you had until you've already lost it. Isn't that right?"

You simply said nothing as you inspected her from a distance. She was a woman, alright.

She had a blood-red suit that covered her torso. The upper portion of the suit was made of a brown, scorched leather that reached down to her arms. Her gloves were a similar bright red as they ended in black claws.

Several metal plates adorned the parts of the suit that sat on her hips; the bits of the suit that remained uncovered owned glowing highlights at the ends.

Her charcoal colored tights accented her long legs nicely; showing off her frankly attractive physique. The red shinguards had menacing hooks in front of her knees; a wise choice for combat, you supposed. The boots were shaped in the form of hooves; which seemed appropriate for...

"The Devil herself." She finished your thoughts. "Welcome to my home."

"Wait, you can read my mind?"

She chuckled as she uncrossed her legs and extended her wings. They were metal and artificial; long beams of bright orange flames bursting from their frames on her back.

"Of course. It isn't much of a stretch when you think about it."

You pondered her words. Yeah, she _did_ just allow you to relive your memories.

"I'm glad you think so. Now, you're obviously in... What is it the mortals call it?"

"Uhm... Hell?"

"Ah, yes; Hell! It has a proper name, but you can't pronounce it."

"Is it a different language, or...?"

"In a way. I will show you."

She lifted her left hand near her mouth; and began to whisper.

 _"Mi ko saah..."_ Her voice was so smooth and sexy...

In her hand, a golden fiery globe appeared. It reshaped itself into some sort of foreign heiroglyphic that meant nothing to the untrained eye.

"You see, the spawns of 'Hell' speak an ancient language; before humans were created."

You were fascinated by the flaming symbol in her hands.

"So... it's like... a physical, glowing sign language?"

"I suppose that's an accurate analogy."

"Then how come you're so fluent in English?"

"You must understand; I _am_ the Devil. Satan. Whatever you humans title me as; I _am her._ "

More questions answered; but more arose.

"I definitely believe you; but you seem as human as I."

"Yes, that may be so, but I differ in many ways. I was a human, like you. Once upon a time."

"What happened?" You felt a little pushy on her privacy, but it's literally the _Devil._ Who knows how long you'd be able to ask her questions? She almost seemed like an interesting individual; like one with a rough outside, but a soft inside.

Misinterpreted. Misunderstood.

She chuckled dryly; as if resenting the memories.

"That is a long story. I do not have the time to tell it. Now, I am going to present you with a choice. Your choice dictates what happens next."

You simply nodded anxiously.

"I can return your soul to your home planet and restore your life to what it previously was. Your family will not remember; you certainly will, though. Your life will be as it was; exactly the same. Of course, I will prevent you from being killed by the same scenario, but only this once."

"What's the catch? To make a Deal with the Devil?"

She chuckled at the coincidence of the analogy.

"You are quite intelligent for one of your kind. In return, you will owe me a favor. Under normal circumstances, this would require the recipient of my gratitude to go through a difficult task to retrieve something I need. Typically the soul of another. However, this will be easier for you - I can only imagine the many emotions you've gone through in recent times."

You simply rolled your eyes. "What is it you want from me, then?"

"That is just the thing: I want _you._ "

Now, _that_ caught you off guard.

She summoned a globe of flame in her hands. It split in half; one seemingly magical strand of fire wrapped around your clothing and it burned off in the snap of a finger. The strangest part was that the fire didn't burn. _At all._ It was a strange but pleasing tingling sensation. As the flame tickled the entirety of your body, you raied your head to see her stark body; nude like yours.

Her beautiful, slim body synced with her jet black hair and long legs. The only parts of her clothing that remained were her horns and wings; which should make for an interesting encounter.

"Don't be surprised; you wanted this. It just so happens that I do, as well." You could see her smug face from miles away.

"Look, it's not every day you get to have sex with the Devil herself, okay? Look at it from me perspective."

"And it's not every day I get to have sexual relations at _all._ Now, enough talking. On your knees." She was definitley dominant in nature; you could _easily_ tell. Not that it was a bad thing.

She forced you on your knees and pulled your head close to her womanhood. Or devilhood?

Regardless, you got the point and you ran your tongue from the bottom of her lips to the top. She was quite tight; so it took a little more effort to get inside her desperate vagina.

"Mmm... You are quite experienced, I see..." She moaned as you explored the inner workings of her delicate genitalia; using your tongue to feel every inch of her insides. You could tell she was enjoying not just by her pleased groans; but the way she was holding your head with a firm grip.

She used her slender fingers to run through your hair; as if you were a pet. Maybe in her eyes, you were.

Would it be a bad thing, though?

Probably not. It seems there's a lot of fun to be had with the Devil.

You continued your assault on her excited pussy; discovering new depths and areas you hadn't yet touched. After several moments of taking new territory, you withdrew and gave some attention to the sensitive bud that erected from the top of her vagina. You swirled your tongue around it; careful as to not give too much.

She seemed to _really_ enjoy that, so you decided to give it a _very_ light nibble. She threw her head back in response; showing that you accomplished your mission.

She tugged on your hair a bit; clearly wanting you away for a moment; so you abided.

"You are good." She heaved. She didn't come from that, so she likely wanted to move on to the big leagues.

By then, you were hard and ready to go. All she had to do was say when and where, and you'd be there ASAP.

And as it just so happened, she had just the place for you.

Once more, a globe of flame appeared in her hand. It scurried off with almost a lifelike appearance; rebuilding it's molecular structure into a solid, crimson stone. It wasn't entirely unlike the one you woke up on, but it had a sheet of fire covering the top.

Suddenly, you felt your knees lift from the ground. Your eyes immediately shot down, and you saw yourself floating. As you took flight, you slowly hovered over to the newly summoned 'bed'.

Everything was (mostly) okay until you saw yourself lowering towards the open flame.

You shot your gaze at the Devil controlling you. She simply smirked and kept going. You just had to silently pray that this flame was like the other one...

She lay you flat on your back; and the open flames simply hugged your back. Thankfully, it didn't burn whatsoever. The flames danced around your body; about halfway up. It was enough to feel the tingly sensations they brought, but not enough to fully engulf you. It kept it's warm radiance, however; and felt like a constant massage.

The Devil made her way to your lying form; ready to take what she wanted. Your manhood ached for attention; begging to be stroked, sucked, _whatever_ \- Just do something!

"Excited, are we?"

"Only a little." You lied.

"Good; this would be boring if you weren't."

She crawled up between your legs and gripped your thighs; teasing every fiber of your being. Once she found a suitable position, she brought her hand to your ballsack. She began to tenderly and firmly massage your balls. The light pains that came with the squishing and groping combined with the warmth of her hand was enough to make you harder than before.

She continued for a moment, but not for long; as she, too, began to desire more. She moved her hand to your shaft; rubbing your tip teasingly before she began to give long, slow strokes with her careful but intimidating hands.

Her perfect skin rubbed against your hard phallus as she felt every individual muscle in your cock. Every little vein, every ridgid twitch, every pulse of blood. She felt _everything._

Soon after, she flashed her eyebrows upwards when she stopped using her hand. She returned it to your sack; not wanting to neglect the oppurtunity to give you the best orgasm of your life.

She licked her lips in anticipation; but before she began using her mouth, she said one thing:

"Do not hold back. Trust me."

This woman had lowered you onto a fire and kept you from being burned by it. At this point, you trusted her with _anything._

She used her tongue to run around the tip of your rock-hard shaft; taking in it's magnificent curvature and texture. Before long, she wet her lips and began her assault on you.

She took in the first bit; slowly using her skillful tongue and lips to show you that she wasn't just a Devil; but a Goddess, in her own way.

Her mouth felt like pure silk; her smooth tongue massaging your cock with unfallable intensity that sent you over the edge.

Her head bobbed up and down a few times; slowly at first, but she began to pick up the pace. As she sped up, she slowly took more of you.

 _Up._

 _Down._

 _Up._

 _All the way down._

She suddenly slammed to the base of your shaft; displaying her truly remarkable abilities. She ceased movement as you felt the rigid form of her throat wrap around your cock; her warm, wet folds forcing your head backwards in a fit of pleasure.

She lifted herself upwards and released with a resounding 'plop!' as the remaining saliva strands broke off and fell apart.

"Your stamina is quite impressive. I'd have broken most by now." She confessed, but continued. "Let's resume; I quite enjoy you..."

She brought her lips down to your tip again; kissing and teasing for but a moment before she went back down on you.

She slowly slid your hard, wet shaft into her throat until she hit rock bottom. She lifted herself upwards, only to fall down again. She slowly hammered the back of her throat with your phallus; each thrust sending intense waves of heated pleasure through your mind.

Soon, her tight throat had your muscles tightening all over. You were going to cum soon, and you both knew it. She could read your mind, so that much was obvious.

The good thing about this? She _wanted_ you to blow.

You clenched your teeth as she increased her speed. She slammed down one last time as she firmly groped your balls.

You lost all control over your body as you felt an immense wave of pleasure rock your world; dumping all of your seed into her throat. She willingly drank every last drop; each pump of the bitter fluid gulped down. She increased her grip on your sack as she continued to deepthroat you. As you were riding out the aftershocks of the mind-blowing orgasm, you felt and saw the flames from beneath you wrap around your limbs and body; save for anything above your collarbone. Suddenly, you felt a feeling similar to the one you felt just moments ago.

Once again, she forced herself to the base of your cock; taking every inch as you dumped another load into her throat. You're not entirely sure what the Hell happened, but you rode the waves of Cloud Nine even higher than before as you experienced pure Nirvana. She continued her work; drinking every last drop. One would imagine how much she'd gulped down in the last two minutes, but neither cared to investigate.

She finally let up on her onslaught as she lifted herself; using a free hand to idly stroke your cock as she licked her lips seductively.

"My, my; you are _quite_ good at this. It's a miracle someone hasn't taken you already."

"Yeah, and I didn't think the Devil would be so damn good at giving head; but here we are."

"Yes, yes; I imagine this is quite the rare occurence for mortals. In case you're curious, I have a special... 'spell', you could call it; that will revitalize any life form. This includes your... semenial reserves."

"Good, because if that's just the beginning, I'm gonna need it."

"I imagine so. Now, where were we?"

She moved further towards your face; stopping in the prefect position to lower her crotch onto yours. The flames around your arms died; and she grabbed them with her own. Resting your hands on her thighs; her oh-so-beautiful thighs; which now rested near yours.

She lowered her aching pussy to the tip of your shaft; and you noticed several things.

Firstly; she was hot. It's normal for a vagina to be nice and warm, but she was _hot._ Not enough to burn, but enough to provide a unique experience unlike any other.

Secondly, that 'spell' was going to be _really_ useful.

She slowly allowed entry to her sacred womanhood. As you gained entry, the flames around you died. You wondered if that was or wasn't the spell, but she shook her head and continued.

You managed to get your tip in; and _boy_ did that feel good. She was definitely hot; both literally and figuratively. It was a good thing you were already lubed up, because she was _way_ tighter than most.

Seemingly, out of nowhere, she willingly fell down to the base of your cock and moaned loudly.

At first, she started grinding; slowly getting a feel for your shape as you carved your path inside of her. Then, she began riding; her fiery walls sending pangs of hot pleasure through your body.

Up and down, left and right, every which way you could go; she went. It was becoming too much for you. You tried your best to resist; forcing youself to last a little longer.

She planted her hands on your chest as she aggressively rode you; attempting to squeeze you dry. Suddenly, you felt something wrap around your ballsack. Both of her hands are there, so what was it?

As if on que, you saw a red tendril from behind her emerge from underneath her legs.

"Yes, I have a tail. Yes, it is annoying sometimes."

"Frequently asked questions?"

"You wouldn't believe..." She was becoming a bit more comfortable around you. You saw her riding to her heart's content; and hoped she wouldn't hear you thinking.

Seeing a moment of privacy, you wondered if she was alone down here. What did she do? Who did she have? These were human desires, right? Did she have them, too?

You kinda felt bad for her, in a way. Maybe there was more than the eye could see? A sense of need engulfed you.

You wanted to know her. Not as a sex buddy, not as the Devil or Satan...

But as a person. She must have motives, right? Feelings? She clearly has desires.

That much was true when she told you to cum faster. Deciding to not worry about it for now, you returned your focus back to the amazing intercourse you were blessed with. She felt you hitting your limit as she rode you aggressively.

You bucked your hips and loud smacks could be heard from both of your lower regions' colliding. Wet slaps resounded as you hit your peak and let out the revitalized cum into her womb. It felt like gallons; but in reality, was just a bit more than normal. You kept your sensitive form inside her before she cast the spell again; and your mind went blank.

The only thing you could think about was the mind-shattering climax that overrode you. You epmtied yourself for the fourth time inside; and she couldn't be happier. The Devil was having the time of her life; and so were you. She rested on your chest and let your cock slide out; the generous amount of semen flowing out after it. Her tail idly stroked your cock as you recovered.

Well, that was before she hit you with the spell again.

Another load of semen came from seemingly nowhere as she stroked you with her tail. Thick roped of cum flew into the air and onto her backside as she gently played with the small hole at the end of your shaft with the (surprisingly soft) sip of her triangular tail. The small fin gave more pleasure than it should have; and you were almost afraid that you'd pass out.

Almost.

"You are quite fun! Come now, give my ass some attention." She ordered. She was _definitely_ getting comfortable now. You could tell by the increasing friendliness she wa showing you. As time went on, you further believed that there was someone there. Not just the Devil; but a _person._

One with _emotion._

Once again pushing your thoughts aside; she lowered her ass closer to your face. If her backside was anything like her pussy, then this was gonna be a tight ride.

Both literally and figuratively.

Her winking asshole came into contact with your tongue as you swirled around the tight, pristine hole. You slowly and skilfully massaged the sacred ground she allowed you to tresspass on; and she was loving every second of it.

"Mmm..." She groaned in delight as you slowly forced your tongue inside; discovering areas most people are too scared to touch. Her tiny anus gripped your tongue; and you silently wondered what it would feel like to _fuck_ it.

Probably amazing.

She retreated and performed a 180; placing her anal region just above your throbbing cock.

At first, she was content with allowing your phallus to slide between her asscheeks; the pleasure was existent but small in comparison to what was coming. After a moment of cheek play, she repositioned herself and lowered.

Her tiny, unexplored asshole pressed against your slick, rock-hard tip forcefully. She tried and tried several times to force you inside. After a few failed attempts, you decided to ask her:

"Have you... done _this_ before?" You both knew you were referring to the anal sex she was trying so desperately to recieve.

She looked away nervously. The Devil was _blushing. What?_

"Do not mock me!" She read your thoughts; clearly frustrated with them.

"Look, I know even Satan herself has limits. You don't _have_ to -"

"I _know_ my boundaries! Just... Hold still!" She was pretty pissed now; still trying a little to hard to force herself down.

For once, you took the initiative and grabbed her shoulder. She gasped lightly; seemingly shocked that someone had touched her.

She used a hand to reach up towards yours and she placed it on top. She glided her fingers over your knuckles; taking in the feel of your hands. How delicate you were; how caring.

She realized that not _everything_ needed to be rushed.

It was a few seconds before you spoke up again; this time, with a suggestion.

"Look, let me take the lead. I know my way around the bed; I know how to help you loosen up."

She gazed longingly into your eyes. Her deep purple hues stared valiantly; seemingly glued to your soul.

In her mind, she was thinking about the way you phrased that sentence.

 _'Let me help you.'_

 _'Help.'_

 _Not make. Help._

She blushed fiercly when she realized she was staring too long; and nodded with a smile as she turned around; presenting her perfect ass to your face.

A thought crossed your mind once you forgot that she could read you; and you wondered if something more could come of this. Maybe you could crack the casing of the Devil herself? That'd be exciting. You thought about simple everyday activities; but instead of being alone, you had her at your side.

The literal _fucking Devil._

You couldn't see, but a big smile was spread across her face. Whenever she dealt with other mortals, they simply wanted to be alive again. But this one?

They _cared._

It confused her and gave her joy at the same time; the notion of him wanting human relation with her. It was a foreign concept, certainly, but... Could it work? Could she do it?

Her thoughts were cut off by a tongue entering her ass. SHe moaned excitedly as you explored her insides; slowly lubing up the territory you saught to claim. Before long, you reached a finger up to her face; she understood the gesture as she took your middle finger in her mouth; covering it in hot saliva.

You slowly slid it into her ass and she let out a delighted very carefully reciprocated the finger; in and out. It was child's play compared to what was coming, but it was a good place to start.

It felt nice to have her be calm and collected; things were less strained and more enjoyable than before. It was still great, but now it'd be better.

After a moment of the little leagues, you pulled out your finger before inserting another. She moaned louder with each thrust of your arm. Then another finger was added; she was beginning to loosen up and relax from the pleasure.

Your three middle-most fingeres slid in and out with relative ease; albeit assisted by the combination of generous saliva donations from both parties.

She began sucking on your cock; making sure to leave behind a generous amount of lubricant so she could take your full length. Her wet folds wettened your shaft as her head bobbed up and down.

Before long, she flipped around; feeling prepared enough to take your cock in her ass.

You placed your hands on her hips in order to assist the newly-introduced Devil to anal sex.

"Just go slowly at first; the harder you push, the more you'll tense up, and it'll be harder for both of us."

She nodded happily in agreement; trying to forget her previous behavior towards you. To her, you seemed like you didn't care and already forgot. You weren't thinking about it, so... That's a safe assumption, right?

She carefully pressed against your tip this time as she held it in place; attempting to direct it inside.

She took a deep breath in order to relax her muscles. Thankfully, it seemed to do the trick as your tip popped in after copius amounts of effort to make it happen.

Meanwhile, the Devil had a hand over her mouth; clearly unable to deal with the feelings and pleasure being thrown at her at once.

She was as tight as you'd imagined; and you wondered if you'd even get in all the way.

You felt her hands on yours as she pushed down on her own hips. Her tight asshole kept a death grip on your cock; thankfully not enough to cause any sort of injury, but enough to keep your attention on the immense pleasure both parties were feeling.

She slowly slid down the wet shaft; taking it inch by inch. She was about a third of the way down before she gasped again. You definitely hit _something._ She sighed in pure delight as she continued downwards; practically melting onto you. SHe'd fallen forwards onto your chest now; sharing her intense warmth with you.

A few moments later, and the lip of her tight asshole was at the base of your shaft. She gasped in delight; clearly proud of her accomplishments.

"See? Just relax and... Start riding, I guess?"

"No... I want _you_ to fuck _me._ " It didn't sound like a request.

"You sure? You seem to like having cont -"

She lifted the both of you upwards into the air; and flipped herself onto her back and you onto your knees. You gri[[ed her thighs as you lowered onto the harmless dancing flames and began to thrust.

It felt like your cock was hanging on for dear life; but _damn_ it felt so good. You started pushing and pulling; giving her the intercourse she so dearly wanted. She was a moaning mess; shouting obscenities an =d curses left and right. You began to quicken the pace; pushing into her further, harder, faster.

At this point you were going at a moderate speed, but pulling out to the tip and thrusting just before you pulled out. She was taking your full length, and wanted nothing more than for you to cum.

As you ruthlessly pounded her, she began using a hand to massage her vagina; which was desperate for attention. You pushed her hand away and replaced it with her own; fingering and flicking her pussy madly as she borderline screamed in the cavern.

You used your other hand to grope her precious breasts as you leaned forwards and locked lips with her.

The sweet feeling of intense flame filled your mouth when you embraced her; and she seemed to like it.

Before long, all of the actions being performed on her brought her to a climax; and all that could be heard was one long-winded curseword that changed rapidly in pitch as you drilled her into oblivion.

Just a few seconds before she hit her peak, you came; dumping your massive load of seed right into her asshole. The Devil before you couldn't even _breathe_ she was so far out of it. Your hard, final thrusts emptied the last of your cum into her; filling her to the brim.

You knew what was coming, though: _You. Again._

She cast the spell for the last time that day and you came immediately once more; emptying your ballsack completley as her tail wrapped around your waist and stroked your back.

The last pushes fell through as you let out the last of your cum. Feeling exasperated from the experience, you pulled out of her still mostly tight asshole and fell backwards onto your elbows. The massive load slowly leaked outside of her; and you realized what good of a job you'd done when you heard her speak again.

"Mmm... That was the _best._ And it takes a _lot_ for me to say that."

"Well, when you're trading for your literal life, you tend to give it your all."

For the first time that night, she laughed. She didn't give some dry, cold chuckle; she _genuinely_ laughed. Then she sat up and faced you.

"Of the many mortals I've witnessed wind up in my hime, you are by far my favorite. We will be seeing each other again soon. Until then? You have my gratitude. And your life."

A flame engulfed your body; and before you could say anything, you were already at home, in your bed; still naked from the clothes she burned off.

 _So, it wasn't a dream. Thank God... No, Thank Satan. You had a reason to believe in her._

 **A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed! I personally had a** _ **ton**_ **of fun writing this, and I'd actually** _ **really**_ **like to write a full-on story about Devil Mercy. I think it's a very interesting concept of a normal person being dragged into this weird lifestyle while the Devil tried to cope with a normal love life; experiencing new things along the way. What do you think? Lemme know!**


End file.
